Las chicas grandes no lloran
by Lauren Li
Summary: "Lo amaba más que a sí misma. Y ahí estaba el problema. Suspiró una vez más, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ya era tiempo de quererse de nuevo, ya era tiempo de ser una chica grande. Y las chicas grandes, no lloran". Oneshot.
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Lo amaba más que a sí misma. Y ahí estaba el problema. Suspiró una vez más, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ya era tiempo de quererse de nuevo, ya era tiempo de ser una chica grande. Y las chicas grandes, no lloran._

" **Las chicas grandes no lloran** _ **"**_

* * *

Con toda la seguridad, e impotencia del mundo, podía asegurar que, aunque le pesara, lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un _"espectáculo"_ nada nuevo. En lo absoluto.

Extraños sentimientos invadían su ser. A decir verdad, no sabía si debía reír, o llorar; reír por su ingenuidad, por haber creído en Inuyasha una vez más, como siempre lo había hecho; o llorar, por ser espectadora de tan dolorosa escena. Como siempre.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que seguir martirizándose? Le molestaba en demasía seguir sufriendo por cosas a las que ella misma se había sometido, prometiéndole al hanyou que se quedaría a su lado, a pesar de todo. ¿Acaso no debería haberse acostumbrado ya? Siempre, eran las mismas circunstancias. De hecho, podía atreverse a decir, que Kikyo aparecía incluso _a la misma hora_ : justo cuando acababa de oscurecer, empezaban a aparecer las serpientes caza almas en el cielo nocturno, y entonces _¡Pum!_ Casualmente, Inuyasha desaparecía.

Y eso, no era lo peor. No señor. Lo peor era, que siendo ya una gran conocedora de dichas circunstancias, seguía yendo a escondidas y con toda la precaución que su persona le permitía, a ver el cuadro que, como de costumbre, protagonizaban el peliplateado y Kikyo. Sí, era un tremendo acto de masoquismo, sí. Aunque le avergonzara, quería saber qué tanto se decían el uno al otro.

Se asomó con suma discreción, guardando cierta distancia de por medio (distancia que, por supuesto, aún le daba el privilegio de ser espectadora en primera fila de dicho suceso). Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la parte derecha de su cintura, y en el brazo del mismo lado; hacía apenas unas horas, habían tenido un encuentro con Kagura y Kanna, y en un intento desesperado por defenderse, y ¿por qué no? sacar a relucir la gran habilidad como arquera que había adquirido debido a la práctica constante a la que estaba sometida debido a las numerosas situaciones de peligro que ocurrían en el Sengoku, lanzó flechas con una impresionante puntería y velocidad hacia la mujer del abanico, pensando que eso les brindaría alguna especie de ventaja. _Pero no_. En un susurro, casi imperceptible masculló un _"mierda"_ , después de ver que aparecía la inexpresiva niña justo al lado de Kagura, absorbiendo así sus flechas con el espejo. Y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parte de Kanna, esperando que el espejo no se rompiese por la magnitud del poder espiritual de la sacerdotisa depositado en las flechas, devolvió el ataque.

Sin embargo, sólo había sufrido esas dos heridas; Inuyasha había intervenido con colmillo de acero antes de que terminara siendo agujerada como un vil _queso suizo_ , cubriéndola además, con su haori, mientras se quejaba del hecho de que fuera tan distraída.

A final de cuentas, la agotadora pelea había terminado y regresaron a la aldea, para descansar y que la anciana Kaede le ayudase a curar sus heridas. Desde entonces, el haori del hanyou había permanecido sobre sus hombros, incluso en ese preciso momento mientras se encontraba en la difícil misión de husmear sin ser descubierta.

Después del ya conocido _"Yo te protegeré Kikyo"_ y del literal _"Vámonos juntos al infierno"_ por parte de la difunta miko, Kagome suspiró, pensando que, de alguna extraña manera, el espectáculo no le estaba resultando tan doloroso como antes. O al menos eso creyó, antes de que Inuyasha hiciera callar a Kikyo con sus labios. _Oh, sí_. Con todo el coraje y la decepción, debía de admitir que le tenía envidia a la sacerdotisa de barro. Y no pudo evitar que un _"¡Kami! ¿Por qué cuando discutimos no me cierra la boca de la misma manera?"_ en un tono de reproche e incluso berrinche se le escapara mentalmente.

En sus encuentros anteriores, sólo hablaban. A veces con distancia de por medio (impuesta más por parte de Kikyo que del hanyou), o si llegaba a haber alguna clase de contacto, sólo era un abrazo, cuando ya la miko empezaba a despedirse antes de desaparecer en la penumbra del bosque. Quería pensar que Inuyasha le tenía _piedad_ y que, por ello, no había vuelto a besar a Kikyo; la única vez que había ocurrido había sido cuando la sacerdotisa la había sometido con sus serpientes en un árbol; y de eso, ya hacía mucho tiempo. Su lado cómico no estaba del todo ensombrecido, o al menos de eso se percató Kagome, al pensar que quizás el haber sido "c _apturada"_ por Kikyo en aquella ocasión y ser obligada a ver su momento romántico con el ojidorado, le había creado una especie de trauma psicológico que la obligaba seguir buscando la manera de colarse a sus encuentros _fortuitos_. Suspiró, y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido y, además, no lastimarse más la cintura. El dolor de la herida ya dolía bastante y no quería más.

Inuyasha llegó unos minutos después, con la mirada confundida. Kagome acababa de arropar a Shippo, el clima era helado y no deseaba que el zorrito tuviese frío mientras dormía. Ella evitó mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos en ese momento y esperó a que Shippo se acurrucara y por fin, se durmiera.

Kagome, en realidad, no tenía ganas en lo absoluto de dirigirle la palabra; ambos sabían bien lo que acababa de ocurrir; si bien Inuyasha era algo idiota, el bien perfectamente que Kagome siempre se daba cuenta que, cuando se desaparecía de la nada, él iba con Kikyo. Y por consiguiente, la azabache sabía que el hanyou era consciente de que ella estaba enterada de todo; la atmósfera de incomodidad parecía ir en aumento, y cuando Kagome estaba dispuesta a tomar su mochila, se percató de que aún llevaba el haori del ojidorado en sus hombros. Lo retiró con cuidado y se acercó a él, dispuesta a entregárselo.

–Inuyasha. _ **–**_ dijo tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible. _ **–**_ gracias por prestarme tu haori.

Él sólo volteó a verla y negó con la cabeza. _ **–**_ Hace frío, Kagome, aun estando aquí adentro. No quiero que pesques un resfriado, cúbrete con él esta noche. _ **–**_ respondió con seriedad.

Ante esas palabras, Kagome no pudo evitar que el calor se le concentrara en las mejillas, pero no permitió que eso le impidiera decirle al peliplateado lo que quería. _ **–**_ No, Inuyasha. No será necesario… quiero ir a mi época un tiempo y, siento que lo mejor es hacerlo desde esta noche. _ **–**_ Inuyasha sólo frunció el ceño. _ **–**_ Las heridas me duelen un poco y, dormir en el suelo creo que no ayudará mucho con mi recuperación.

El hanyou soltó un pesado suspiro.

–Haz lo que quieras. _ **–**_ y salió caminando sin rumbo fijo de la cabaña; Kagome se sentó para arreglar su mochila y regresar a su hogar. Miró la prenda del medio demonio entre sus manos y la acarició con delicadeza; no sabía si dejarla ahí, o cubrirse con ella hasta llegar a su casa. Tomó sus cosas y volvió a colocar el haori sobre sus hombros, y caminó hacia el pozo, sin percatarse de que Inuyasha la miraba atentamente marcharse, desde la copa del goshinboku.

En definitiva, regresar había sido una idea maravillosa. Se dio una ducha con agua tibia, relajándose sumergida en la tina, teniendo por supuesto, sumo cuidado con las recientes heridas en su cuerpo. Su madre le ayudó a vendarse de nuevo, y ahora se encontraba entre las tibias mantas de su cama. Se estiró, disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que el pinchazo en la cintura le recordó que no debía volver a hacer un movimiento tan brusco como ese. Su mirada se desvió hacia la silla del escritorio y ahí estaba de nuevo, el condenado haori.

Se puso de pie para apagar la luz de su habitación, y tomó la prenda con cuidado. Se recostó de nuevo con el haori en brazos, acercándolo a su rostro; dio un gran respiro y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; la tela estaba impregnada con el embriagante aroma de Inuyasha; su característico aroma a bosque.

Miró al techo de su habitación, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Debería volver? ¿Estaba siendo injusta con el hanyou? Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, mientras sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. La idea de disculparse con él por haber sido tan infantil pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, pero entonces, recordó el beso que Inuyasha le había dado a Kikyo, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio por la molestia, por la decepción.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, supo que después de todo, la culpa no era de él. Inuyasha no le había insistido que se quedase; quien siempre buscaba regresar al sengoku, era ella. Nadie la obligaba a estar husmeando entre las penumbras las charlas que él mantenía con Kikyo, nadie más que ella misma. Entonces, supo que toda la culpa era de ella, por insistir, por seguir permitiendo que, aunque no fueran pareja oficialmente, Inuyasha no la respetara, que no tuviera tacto con ella. La culpable de ser vista con una mirada lastimera por parte de sus amigos, era ella. Nadie más.

Sí, Inuyasha la protegía siempre. ¡Sería una vil hipócrita si dijera que no! Velaba día y noche por ella, por su bienestar.

Pero, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de armarle escándalos con Kouga? ¿Qué derecho tenía él a refunfuñar cada vez que iba a su época y veía a Hojo cerca de ella? ¿Acaso ella empuñaba una espada y amenazaba a Kikyo para que se marchara cuando estaba cerca de él? Se echó a reír en voz baja ante la idea. Obviamente no lo hacía. No lo haría ni ahora, ni nunca.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y ella seguía pensando en qué hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación, y finalmente, tomo una decisión. Dolorosa, a final de cuentas, pero que resultaba ser lo mejor.

Lo amaba más que a sí misma. Y ahí estaba el problema.

Lo amaba, pero, no deseaba dejarse pisotear más.

Los rayos del sol la golpearon en el rostro. Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana; había dormido demasiado. Se lavó la cara, intentando eliminar el aura adormilada que le rodeaba. Se quitó la pijama y se puso un cómodo vestido con un par de zapatos bajos, para posteriormente cepillarse el cabello. Se miró al espejo y apretó los puños. Se lo diría, estaba decidida.

No tenía hambre en realidad, así que optó por beber un pequeño vaso de jugo de naranja y salió de su casa, encaminándose al pozo, no sin antes tomar el haori del hanyou. Dirigió su vista hacia el majestuoso goshinboku. Soltó un largo suspiro, luchando una vez más contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Siguió con su rumbo, armándose de valor, hasta que finalmente deslizó las puertas del templo, y se lanzó al pozo.

Salió con cuidado del portal de ambas dimensiones, la última vez por estar distraída había terminado cayéndose y con raspones en las rodillas. Una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar tan bochornosa situación. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Inuyasha, quien la observaba a la distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia él.

–¿Podemos hablar? _ **–**_ preguntó ella, una vez teniéndolo enfrente, Él asintió con la cabeza, y caminaron hasta sentarse bajo el árbol sagrado.

–Kagome, yo…- empezó a hablar el hanyou.

–No Inuyasha, espera. _ **–**_ le interrumpió Kagome. Suspiró una vez más y habló de nuevo.- No es necesario que me expliques nada. Mira… he pensado mucho y, creo que lo mejor, es que no regrese en un tiempo a esta época. _ **–**_ El ojidorado la vió sorprendido, con ganas de protestar.

– Sé que me dirás que no puedo, por la recolección de fragmentos, por Naraku. Lo lamento pero, siento que no debo forzarme más. _ **–**_ Kagome estrujo con un par dedos el haori que aún permanecía entre sus manos.

–No deseo que te disculpes conmigo por nada, porque en realidad, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿sabes? Me dí cuenta de que, quien la ha estado jodiendo, he sido yo. Si no correspondes a mis sentimientos, no te lo reclamo, después de todo, soy yo quien ha insistido en quedarse a tu lado. Quiero sincerarme contigo, y la verdad, quiero pasar un tiempo en mi casa, quiero estar conmigo misma; quiero un poco de paz, de tranquilidad en mi vida.

La azabache posó su mirada ante el confundido rostro de Inuyasha. _ **–**_ Te amo tanto que, me temo que he olvidado quererme a mí.- Susurró Kagome, tomando las manos del hanyou entre las suyas.

–Te voy a extrañar demasiado, ¡No sabes cuánto! A decir verdad, te has convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida, Inuyasha. Sé que habrá momentos en los que querré retractarme y venir corriendo hacia acá, pero trataré de no hacerlo, al menos por un tiempo. Es insano hacerme tanto daño a mí misma, torturándome con cosas que sé que puedo evitar. _ **–**_ confesó la joven miko, con los ojos cristalizados.

–Volveré, lo prometo. No sé bien cuándo, decirte una fecha específica sería algo irreal, porque no sé cuándo me sentiré segura de regresar. _ **–**_ le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. _ **–**_ Si un día quieres verme, puedes hacerlo… pero no pretendas que regrese pronto.

Con cuidado, dobló el haori y lo puso en las manos de Inuyasha. _ **–**_ Eres una tonta, Kagome. _ **–**_ dijo el hanyou en tono serio.

–No nos será sencillo estar sin ti.

Kagome agachó la mirada. _ **–**_ Para mí tampoco será fácil estar sin todos ustedes, pero…en verdad necesito esto. _ **–**_ Se levantó y se acomodó el vestido. _ **–**_ Ya me voy Inuyasha, se está haciendo tarde.

Inesperadamente, él tomó su mano, forzándola a verlo una vez más. _**–**_ Prométeme… prométeme que volverás.

Kagome sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza y se acercó al ojidorado, para depositar en su mejilla izquierda un casto beso. _ **–**_ Prometo volver. _ **–**_ Y se marchó, con las piernas temblorosas y una revolución en el estómago. " _Debe ser porque no he desayunado"_ pensó, queriendo convencerse a sí misma de ello.

El día estaba siendo más largo de lo que esperaba, pese a lo tarde que se había levantado, y contando además el tiempo que permaneció en el sengoku. Deseaba que los días transcurrieran con rapidez, lo anhelaba. Por más estúpido que sonase, quería volver, y ni siquiera habían pasado tres horas.

Subió a su habitación, por fortuna era viernes, así que no debía apresurarse por la escuela. Esperaba regresar el lunes próximo, pensó en aprovechar para ponerse al corriente todo el fin de semana, y tomó todos sus libros y se dispuso a estudiar, no sin antes comer algo. La extraña sensación en su estómago aún persistía y esperaba que disminuyera con algo de comida.

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer, por lo que supuso que eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Había pasado gran parte del día estudiando única y exclusivamente matemáticas, era la materia que más se le dificultaba. Le dolía la cabeza, tantos números y ecuaciones estaban saturando su mente. Se tronó los dedos de las manos y decidió bajar a la cocina, con la idea de ayudarle a su madre a preparar la cena y dejar de pensar en números por un momento; además, deseaba irse a dormir temprano hoy.

Después de cenar, Souta y el abuelo se fueron a ver televisión a la sala de estar. Lo agradeció mentalmente, ya que la habían estado bombardeando con preguntas acerca de su estadía en la época actual. Le resultó sorprendentemente difícil evadir sus preguntas, o responder tratando de evitar que las verdaderas razones salieran a flote; le avergonzaba un poco hablar de sus sentimientos con los _hombres de la casa_. Así que, en ese aspecto, la hora de la cena había resultado ser una pequeña tortura. Sin embargo, su madre, con el agudo sentido de la intuición, su percató de que algo le ocurría, así que hizo todo lo posible para evitar que le siguieran haciendo preguntas, siendo su salvación.

Kagome sabía que explicarle la situación a su madre sería algo relativamente sencillo. Su característica serenidad le ayudaría a orientarse, a poder explicarle todo con calma y sin presiones. Sería escuchada y muy posiblemente, aconsejada. Ir a dormir después de hablar con su madre, sin duda la relajaría. Sonrió al recordar a alguien más que, de igual manera, siempre buscaba apoyarla para su bienestar: su querida Sango. Sin querer, recordó todas aquellas noches en las que ciertas circunstancias la inquietaban, y antes de dormir, charlaba con la exterminadora acerca de su sentir; sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Y justo como lo imaginó, ahí se encontraba su madre, escuchándola atentamente mientras le hablaba de lo ocurrido en el sengoku. Permanecieron sentadas bajo el goshinboku, lugar donde acostumbraban platicar de vez en cuando. Y una vez más, sintió su corazón relajarse al estar bajo el frondoso árbol sagrado, siendo invadida por una indescriptible paz.

Estuvieron hablando hasta tarde, sorprendiéndose ambas mujeres por el rápido paso del tiempo. Después de darle las buenas noches a su familia, además de agradecerle a su madre por escucharla, Kagome se dispuso a cambiarse el vendaje y ponerse la pijama. Tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir, el día había sido complicado. Al menos le consolaba saber que el dolor de sus heridas había disminuido un poco. Se recostó, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, volteó al costado de su cama, donde se encontraba su mesita de noche, y le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa al pequeño frasco donde se encontraban depositados los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que, involuntariamente, le recordaban la promesa que le había hecho al hanyou: regresar.

Pasada la media noche, Kagome se encontraba sumida en la profundidad de su sueño, y entonces, no se percató de la visita de cierto intruso de largo cabello plateado.

Inuyasha se acercó a su cama para poder verla más de cerca; notó su rostro relajado, y su lenta respiración. Y así permaneció largos minutos, observándola dormir. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, el remordimiento de consciencia le invadía; no le gustaba hacer sufrir a Kagome, pero tampoco quería dejar desprotegida a Kikyo. Sentía que la mente le quería estallar. Aunque él quisiera partirse en dos para cumplir ambos objetivos, la verdad era que no podía, y tenía que vivir con la tortura de no saber qué hacer, actuando por mero impulso cada vez que algo ocurría.

Le acarició las desordenadas hebras azabaches y admiró la belleza de su cara. Incluso le pareció hermoso el compás de su respiración. La escuchó balbucear entresueños algo relacionado con las _matemáticas_. Sonrió, Kagome no dejaba de ser ella ni aún en sueños. Se acercó con cuidado a ella, y besó delicadamente su frente, mirando con ternura como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la miko del futuro.

Despertó de nuevo con los rayos del sol en la cara. Refunfuñó, pensando en que antes de dormir creía haber cerrado la cortina para no despertar por la gran cantidad de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Pese a lo que ella podría calificar como un _mal comienzo_ , sintió una extraña calidez en su ser. Se asomó por el cristal, el clima parecía ser agradable. Su vista se desvió hacia el templo, donde se encontraba el pozo. Y justo como ella sabía que ocurriría, la nostalgia empezó a invadirle y unas enormes ganas de regresar la estaban tomando por completo. Bajó con cuidado a la planta baja de su casa, encontrándose con una nota de su madre, en la que le avisaba que había ido con el abuelo y Sota a hacer algunas compras.

Sin querer, había empezado a recordar la confundida mirada del hanyou, y eso la hacía querer romperse en mil pedazos, pero quería despejarse. Debía hacerlo. Debía madurar, aunque fuera un poco, y debía aprender a afrontar todo de una manera distinta. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a caminar, hacia el exterior de la casa, terminando así, justo frente al templo. Deslizó las puertas con cuidado, y entró.

Otra vez, las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Volvió a sentirse masoquista por estar ahí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Inuyasha. Se asomó al pozo y sintió un nudo en la garganta; estando frente al pozo, se recargó en él, mirando hacia el fondo de la puerta al sengoku una vez más. No debía llorar. Era tiempo de empezar desde cero. Bien sabía que no olvidaría a Inuyasha, pero al menos aprendería a controlarse y a lidiar con ella misma. Aprendería a no desquitar su frustración con él, haciendo un uso extremo del conjuro.

Suspiró una vez más, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ya era tiempo de quererse de nuevo, ya era tiempo de ser una chica grande.

Y las chicas grandes, no lloran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡No inventen! Quizás sea algo insignificante pero, este oneshot ha sido mi nuevo récord. ¡3460 palabras! ¡Nunca había escrito algo tan largo! Estoy que brinco de felicidad, haha.

Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por haber leído éste fiasco. Lo aprecio muchísimo, en verdad, no saben cuánto. Estaba hace unos días, escuchando una canción de Fergie que, en lo particular me encanta: Big girls don't cry. Y no sé por qué, mi mente empezó a imaginarse, literal, un videoclip con Inuyasha y Kagome.

He pensado seriamente en una continuacio

Y, dado que en pocas ocasiones suelo estar muy inspirada, hoy me senté y estuve gran parte de la tarde trabajado en este oneshot.

Agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios, cualquier observación o corrección, es aceptada con gusto.

 _ **Nota extra actualizada:**_

 _ **Primero:**_ _Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, en serio, no creí que esta historia tendría tan buena aceptación, me han sacado una sonrisa enorme._

 _Pasando mis borradores de mi vieja laptop a la que actualmente manejo, releí esta historia y decidí editarla, tomando los consejos mencionados por_ **FlorwerGreen** (agradezco muchísimo tus recomendaciones, intenté mejorar el asunto de la separación de diálogos).

 _He considerado seriamente el continuar la historia, así que atentos._

¡Saludos y abrazos a todos!

 _-Lauren Li._


End file.
